1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved sounding toy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One of the more entertaining types of toys for small children are those that combine both action and sounds such as musical or other types of audible signals. Both the sound and action attract the child to the toy, maintaining his interest over long periods of time. In addition, a sounding toy that a child must operate or develop actions to produce a desired sound assists in the development of the child's reflexes, coordination and motor skills as well as providing certain educational advantages. Such toys must be durable and capable of being operated many times without damage or destruction. Thus, the action that produces the sound for the sounding mechanism must be simple, durable and at the same time entertaining to its user.